


Fess up

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: The Bloody Justin (The Bloody Baron/Justin Finch-Fletchley) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It's time.
Relationships: The Bloody Baron/Justin Finch-Fletchley
Series: The Bloody Justin (The Bloody Baron/Justin Finch-Fletchley) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122968





	Fess up

Our story starts just outside of the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Slytherin's house ghost, he Bloody Baron went behind the Headmaster's back to turn his Hufflepuff boyfriend, Justin Finch-Fletchley into a ghost like him and now they're about to fess up.

The Bloody Baron frowned. "What if he banishes us from the castle or worse than that, finds a way to make you human again?"

Justin reassured him, "I won't let him do either of those things, Norm."

The Bloody Baron sighed. "It's now or never then."

They said the password and the spiral staircase moved upwards.

Justin knocked on the door.

Dumbledore called out, "Enter!"

They both entered his office.

Dumbledore glanced up and smiled. "Ah, Mr. Finch-Fletchley and the Bloody Baron. I've been expecting you."

Justin gasped. "You have?"

Dumbledore said, "For some time now in fact."

The Bloody Baron asked, "Have you known all this time about what I did to Finch-Fletchley?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Oh yes, I know everything that goes on in my school."

Justin replied, "You never stopped him though."

Dumbledore responded, "That is correct. What you two have done is perfectly understandable, love is a strong force after all. Therefore, I never lifted a finger to stop you two from being together."

The Bloody Baron muttered, "So you're not banishing us from the castle or making him human again?"

Dumbledore beamed, "Of course not, that would be ridiculous."


End file.
